Final Fantasy IX: The Rose of May
by Cpt. Acid Trip and Ms. Sweet T
Summary: AU Inspired by katethegreat19's youtube fanmade lyrics to Beatrix's themesong "Rose of May". Please R&R Zidane/Beatrix
1. Prologue: Thief in the Night

Final Fantasy IX: The Rose of May

Prologue: Thief in the Night

[Narrator]: Month XII, Year MDCCXCIX. It is the fourth year of the Blood Feud, a horrendous battle amongst the four warring nations culminated in a month-long campaign. It is a barbaric tradition of unknown origin. It is no longer known, by the rulers or combatants, how the kingdoms had begun to war.

A war that would've been in its twenty-fifth year had it not been for this tradition, in which the dominant kingdom or the kingdom with the least casualties would become the ruling kingdom over the lands for the next five years until the next Blood Feud. It is the kingdom of Alexandria that has dominated this battle, winning two of the three Blood Feuds, the inaugural battle and the third Blood Feud.

This is where our story begins, in the winter month over the plains that stretch miles beyond the kingdom of Lindblum. The battle is yet again nearing its end, as the knights of both the kingdom of eternal rain, Burmecia, and the kingdom of Cleyra retreat. The leaders of both kingdoms withdraw from battle and surrender the war. The only two combatants that remain is the technologically advance kingdom of Lindblum and the dominant kingdom of Alexandria.

While having the advantage in advance weaponry and transportation, Lindblum lacks a true leader. The army is led by a conglomeration of the servants and guards of the regent and the remaining ranks are filled by engineers, scientists, and many other people whose occupation lacks the discipline of true soldiers.

What Alexandria lacks in technology, the kingdom more than makes up for in its grand army. Though built entirely of female soldiers, the army is well trained and led by the savvy General Beatrix. At only age 23, she is not only one of the youngest generals known in the war but the most famous, having decisively won the third Blood Feud with the least bloodshed.

Now back to the story, it is a white night nearing the end of the campaign. It is a quiet night with the only sound resonating from each camp being the flames of campfires. The glow of the red moon reflected onto the pure white of the snow of the battlefield.

[?]: Oh score! This is a sweet ass sword, oh and check out this baby. Aw man, I am gonna be so rich.

[?]: Zidane, shut up! You don't wanna get caught do you?

[Zidane]: No, but just check it out Blank. This lady's got some great stuff.

[Blank]: _looks at it inquisitively _How much you think it's worth?

[Zidane]: I don't know, but it looks more expensive than the other things we stole.

[Blank]: Whatever, just put it the bag and let's head out. Marcus said that they have an hourly patrol here.

[Zidane]: … _Zidane_ _stuffs all the items into a knapsack_

[Blank]: Hurry up, your taking too long.

[Zidane]: Sorry, but this lady got a lot of expensive shit.

[?]: Intruders!

[Blank]: _looks at Zidane disdainfully _What did I tell you about hurrying up?

[Zidane]: Now's not the time for I told you so's.

[Blank]: _grins _Oh, there's always time for a good I told you so.

[?]: _runs _Intruders!

[Blank]: Shit! We should've ran when she first yelled that.

[Zidane]: Ha! I…

[Blank]: Don't you dare finish that sentence.

[Zidane]: _walks towards Blank _… told you so.

[?]: There they are! Get them!

[Zidane]: Shit! Here they come! _Both boys cut a large gaping hole in the tent and run._

[Blank]: How many times have I heard that before? _laughing_

[Zidane]: Now's not the time for that.

[Blank]: Should we split up then?

[Zidane]: Meet me at the hideout.

[Blank]: If you don't see me there…

[Zidane]: Don't say it.

[Blank]: What? I was just gonna say, if you don't see me at the hideout. I'll be over at the Red Light District.

[Zidane]: How can you be joking at a time like this? We are being chased by admittedly hot women with swords and spears.

[Blank]: _chuckles _You'd think by now you'd be used to being chased by women that wanna kill you.

[Zidane] _as they part, Zidane yells _Patches, you asshole!

[Narrator]: Zidane Tribal was a man of no more than 21 years of age, a thief by trade and a letch of a man. He had messy, dirty blonde hair that framed his youthful face. He was slim and short and the only extraordinary detail of his person was his tail. Not that there weren't creatures or races with tails, but he was the only one of such human appearance with an oddity such as his monkey-like tail.

He lived with his 'brothers' in the city of eternal darkness, Treno. The youngest of the 'brothers', Zidane also proved to be one of the most talented at thieving with the only one to best him being his best friend and fellow Tantalus Troupe member, Blank. This tightly knit group of thieves is extremely well known throughout the land. However, there reputation comes from their performance onstage, usually used as a distraction to camouflage there less than scrupulous activities.

Zidane ran across the plains at great speeds, easily outrunning the armor clad soldiers. Unsure if they were to follow him, Zidane took refuge in the nearby forests, hoping that the thick trees would offer him sanctuary until he could leave in the morn. A cold bead of sweat worked its way down Zidane's brow as he panted heavily against the trees. No longer sensing danger, Zidane traveled further into the forested area to inspect his grab. Upon further traveling, he spotted something unusual in the air.

[Zidane]: Steam?

[Narrator]: Zidane walked further into the forest to where the steam was originating. To his surprise, the thickness of the trees faded into a glade with a natural hot spring in the center. The sight left him in awe, but what had truly left him speechless was the beauty in the center of it all. A young girl was bathing in the hot spring. He dropped his sack of treasure to get a much closer look.

Usually, Zidane would be so bold as to invite himself in with the girl and make some lewd comment but the girl herself was so astoundingly beautiful that it left him paralyzed. She had fair skin, a smooth complexion as pale as the snow itself and lush, gorgeous hair that concealed half her face as well as her breasts. She had full lips, the kind that was created for the sole purpose of kissing. Beyond this, she would've just been another girl that he would've loved to 'love', but what lovely sounds that came from her lovely lips ceased those thoughts.

[?]: … _singing_

war leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow  
in rivers, in rivers  
so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May

[Zidane]: Whoa…

[?]: Who's there!

[Narrator]: Shocked that he was heard, Zidane turned to flee but slipped on some garments that had been meticulously placed on the rocks beside him. Falling onto his hind side, the clothes flew up into the air, and a pair of lacy lingerie fell onto his face. Turning to back, with bra and panties in hand, Zidane felt a deathly chill as he faced the woman he had been watching.

[Zidane] _nervously laughing _Uh, hi?

* * *

**Ms. Sweet T: **Hi! This is going to be my first fanfic and it has been floating around my head for awhile. It's going to a an AU, obviously, with the main pairing being between my two favorite characters. I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but I didn't have the heart to do it. Zidane/Beatrix

For those who are not familiar with Final Fantasy IX history, the year is based off the first year that Soulcage was dropped onto Gaia (Soulcage being the thing that created the mist). And for those unfamiliar with roman numerals the month and year is 12, 1799.

The inspiration for this story actually goes to **katethegreat19**, whose fanmade lyrics to Beatrix's theme song "Rose of May" is the spark to this story. For those who haven't heard **katethegreat19**'s "Rose of May", then go youtube it right now! It's that amazing.


	2. Act I Scene I

Final Fantasy IX: The Rose of May

Act I Scene I: The Wilted Rose in the Winter of Despair

[???]: … _singing_

war leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow  
in rivers, in rivers  
so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May

[Zidane]: Whoa…

[???]: Who's there!?

[Narrator]: Shocked that he was heard, Zidane turned to flee but slipped on some garments that had been meticulously placed on the rocks beside him. Falling onto his hind side, the clothes flew up into the air, and a pair of lacy lingerie fell onto his face. Turning to back, with bra and panties in hand, Zidane felt a deathly chill as he faced the woman he had been watching.

[Zidane]: _nervously laughing _Uh, hi?

[???]: _blinding white energy encircles the mystery woman's arm _Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!

[Zidane]: What the...?

[Narrator]: The white energy shoots from the fingertips of the mysterious woman and shred everything within the path of the blast. Zidane can barely register what is happening and it is only by his years of near death experiences and natural instincts that allow him to dodge the attack. Smoke and dust rise from the very ground that was struck from the attack. And as the dust dissipates, all that remains is a pile of destroyed rubble and the woman's belongings.

[???]: Filthy letches, that's all you men are. How dare you sneak upon a general as she bathes.

[Narrator]: Unbeknown by the general, Zidane hangs from the branch of a tree by his tail as he holds onto his treasure. He muffles his exhausted pants with his free hand. It is misfortune that strikes as the tree he had hurried to climb up was also struck when the blinding attack was aimed towards him. The trunk of the tree sways slightly and the branch that Zidane hangs from leans forward toward the floor.

[Zidane]: _hearing the creaking of the not so sturdy branch _Oh, fuck me! _said through a muffled hand_

[Narrator]: The branch eventually gives way and snaps. Zidane plummets into the hot spring, near the bathing general.

[General]: Still alive! _tightens the towel around her petite body_

[Zidane]: Let me explain! _brushing aside his wet bangs_

[General]: _wading through the water towards Zidane_ Explain? You can explain yourself to Odin himself when he carries away your lifeless carcass.

[Zidane]: _crawling backwards_ I'd rather not, how about some jewels? Maybe a sword perhaps? Anything, just don't kill me!

[General]: _still walking forward menacingly_ You dare mock me? I have slain lesser a man and even they did not beg for their life like you. Pathetic!

[Zidane]: _crawls backwards until his back touches the damaged trunk of a large tree _Pathetic? Lady, you just blew up a tree! And your unarmed!

[General]: Unarmed? You think I became a general because I am foolish enough to go anywhere unarmed? I am always armed _unsheathing a sword placed near her clothing._

[Zidane]: Holy fuck! Your really gonna kill me just for sneaking a peek at your goods?

[General]: _infuriated _Stand up! It is unsightly for a man to be killed while on his back.

[Zidane]: _shaking his head _I don't think it matters at this point. I'm gonna end up on my back once you try to kill me.

[General]: _raising her blade above her head_ Suit yourself. You can tell Hades that General Beatrix's blade is what erased your pitiful existence.

[Narrator]: Beatrix's blade swung down towards Zidane's head. By reflex, Zidane's tail grabbed his bag of stolen goods and placed it in his hands. He held the top and bottom of the sack and held it above his head to block the blade. A loud clang resonated as Beatrix's blade cut open the bag.

[Zidane]: _grins _The gods must be smiling at me. I almost forgot that I had that in there.

[Narrator]: Various pieces of gil and jewels scattered on the ground as Zidane tore the rest of the bag away to reveal a sheathed sword. The scabbard of the sword looked fairly impressive on its own. It was made of a sleek maroon metal and the chape was made of gold. The grip of the sword was a ruby red and the cross guard looked like a pair of golden wings protecting a silver heart.

As Zidane unsheathed it, the sword seemed to cling to the scabbard a sign that the sword was not put into regular use. It was a beautiful sword, made for one of great importance like that of a noble. The blade itself displayed a largely ornate appearance. A blood red gem was encrusted onto the fuller of the blade and various markings were engraved around the gem. It was a mostly straight blade that had one sharp undulation in the center that gave the blade a more elegant appearance.

[Zidane]: This is a sweet blade.

[Beatrix]: _red with anger _You... you thief! Give that back!

[Zidane]: No way! I give you this and then I have nothing to defend myself with.

[Beatrix]: Then I'll take it back myself.

[Narrator]: Beatrix swung her blade, aiming to decapitate the thief. Zidane barely blocked the strike, not used to wielding a sword. Standing up, Zidane backed into the forest as he was forced on the defensive by Beatrix.

[Beatrix]: I could easily take you out, now that you are within arms reach, but you made this personal by stealing my blade. I will cut your head off! _swinging her sword upwards towards Zidane_

[Zidane]: _blocks the powerful blow _My god lady, it's just a sword. It's not something to kill someone over.

[Beatrix]: Many have killed for that blade. That sword you hold in your hand is the sign of the most powerful swordswoman in Alexandria. The general of the Alexandrian army! _another swing of her sword._

[Zidane]: _backs further into forest as he dodges another strike_ If I give you the sword, will you let me go?

[Beatrix]: Yes.... After I gouge your eyes out for seeing me without dress. _violently thrusts her sword towards Zidane_

[Zidane]: _weakly raises the sword to parry Beatrix's thrust _Man, how do you people use these things? They're super heavy.

[Narrator]: They continued to fight each other. Zidane could barely keep up with the general. He could do nothing but block and parry her attacks and even then he could barely do that. He was forced to resort to using the forested area to his advantage. Everytime the general swung her blade, he made sure that a tree was there to slow her down. Each time that happened, Zidane would flee and try to create some distance between him and the general.

[Zidane]: _panting _I have to hand it to you, for a mostly naked woman with no shoes, your pretty fast. I mean, I'm naturally fast and usually no one can catch up to me, but you're doing it in a forest with no clothes.

[Beatrix]: _swinging once more _Shut up and die already!

[Zidane]: Sorry lady, but I'm kind of fond of living.

[Narrator]: They were no longer in the forest. The blue moon was now over them and the cover of trees no longer hid its radiant glow. The powder white snow had turned into frosty ice and the once calm winter wind had transformed into a fierce blistering gale. It had been a good twenty or so minutes since the little fight had began and the powerful general did not look willing to yield. Her breathing had become more shallow and her attacks had slowed significantly.

[Beatrix]: _panting _Get back here you bastard!

[Zidane]: _finally taking an opportunity to run away from the fatigued general_ Such naughty language from a proper lady such as yourself.

[Narrator]: The Alexandrian fell to her knees. Her eyes slowly closed as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Finding himself a considerable distance away, Zidane looked back to see if the general had chased him still. His eyes widened to find the general faced down in the snow. Zidane stood still, obviously conflicted with leaving the weakened general there and saving his hide or rescuing the girl.

[Zidane]: _running back _Shit! I may not like you lady, but I can't leave a beautiful woman out to die. I especially can't leave a naked woman out to die.

[Narrator]: He kneeled next to the general and picked her up onto his shoulder. Zidane considered leaving the sword in the snow so that he could have a better grip on her, but thought otherwise as he remembered the fuss Beatrix had made over the sword.

[Zidane]: You owe me one lady.

[Narrator]: Realizing that the woman had no clothes to cover her and that she was still fairly wet, Zidane decided to do the only thing he could do. He carefully took off the towel and laid it in the snow for Beatrix to lay on. He then removed his slightly damp clothing, leaving him in only an undershirt and his long handles. He took out a folded piece of paper in the back of his pants before he dressed the general.

[Zidane]: Oh, god it's cold. I am so glad that Blank gave me his map. _looking at the map _Let's see, the fastest way to Treno is... through the Icicle Cavern. Don't worry, once I get us to Treno, I'll get Dr. Tot to help you out.

* * *

**Ms. Sweet T: **Yay! I got the first scene done :). So I don't really know much about swords or terminology but my sweet little partner does.

**Capt. Acid Trip: **I am not little!

**Ms. Sweet T:** Shut up! It's my story, so if your little then your little.

**Capt. Acid Trip:** (grumbles)

**Ms. Sweet T: **Just explain what the sword stuff is already.

**Capt. Acid Trip: **Fine... The scabbard is the thing that covers the sword. A chape is the metal tip on the scabbard. Obviously the grip is where you hold the sword, the pommel is the end part of the hilt, the cross guard separates the users hands from blade and prevents the blade from cutting the users hand if it were to slip down. A fuller is not seen on all blades (neither is the pommel or a cross guard) is a groove on the flat side of the blade and...

**Ms. Sweet T: **Thanks, but we don't need to know that much about swords.

**Capt. Acid Trip: **One last thing, I really don't know how to classify Beatrix's sword. I would classify it as a great sword due to it's length and...

**Ms. Sweet T: **No one cares about stuff like that. All they came here to read is all the romancy stuff that I'm going to put in.

**Capt. Acid Trip: **Romancy?

**Ms. Sweet T: **Yes, romancy! :) Oh, as for the next scene, I'm going to omit the travel to Treno but I will mention parts of it throughout the first act.


	3. Act I Scene II

Final Fantasy IX: The Rose of May

Act I Scene II: The City of "Actors"

[Narrator]: Treno, a city controlled by no kingdom. Officially, it was part of the Alexandrian kingdom but it was well understood that no sole kingdom controlled this city. The queen of Alexandria saw the city as more of a liability and abdicated control of the city to a nobleman for a hefty sum, though it was still an Alexandrian city by name. A smart decision on her part as it should be seen, as the city was far from the main kingdom and was difficult to defend due to the mountainous region.

Since no kingdom saw any value in conquering the city, the city eventually came to be a source of refuge for those that refused to be under the command of a main kingdom. True, there were nobles that inhabited the city and also true that the city was technically under the command of a noble but the noble was a political figurehead whose true power only extended towards city construction which the city severely lacked.

In a sense, the city was run by the powerful. The rich were able to bypass the "laws" through their heavy political ties in the world affairs, but these "laws" were truly made by those who held great power and those who commanded fear. Money meant nothing in this city. Money only held value to those who wished to travel beyond the city walls.

It was a city of extremes, the citizens of Treno were either struggling to survive or the wealthy. Literally behind the extravagant entrance of the city and grandeur displayed by the noblemen residence, lay the true heart of the city. The splendor of the city ended after walking past the three or four mansions, as if the mansion themselves were a facade meant to lure tourists beyond the gate and shut it behind them immediately.

Past the facade of luxury lay the slums, which took up the majority of the city. The concrete that paved the way to the mansions were replaced with wooden planks or unkempt dirt patches. The buildings took on the same appearance as the people who dwelt there, rough, ragged, and barely standing. The hearty laughter and arrogance of the aristocracy, replaced by the jaded cynicism of the "lesser beings".

The heart of the city was not the nobles, but the crooks of the slums. The nobles knew better than to come into conflict with them and they did not want to give up their freedoms that the city provided by moving to one of the major cities. The murderers, bounty hunters, and thieves ran the slums, and therefore ran the city. It was because of this, that everyone cleared the streets of Treno and only appeared when necessary.

But the city was lively on this night. It was the first month of the new year, word spread quickly about the defeat of the Alexandrian army. Rumors spread of the disappearance of the ruthless General Beatrix. No one claimed her dead, many saying that she was far too strong to have been slain. No, they claimed she was a deserter. Abandoning her troops in the climax of the feud. With no one to properly lead them and the army in disarray, trying to find their missing general, the Lindblum army was able to effectively make the Alexandrians surrender with no further violence.

[Beatrix]: _coughing, eyes blinking awake, her voice coarse from disuse _Where... am I?

[?]: Ah, yer awake. Quite a strong lass ye are. Yer in good ol' Treno.

[Beatrix]: _brushing a lock of hair from her eyes _W... what?

[?]: Where are my manners. My name is Baku and my boy found ye face down in the snow he did _hearty laugh._

[Beatrix]: _scanning the room, she notices that she is laying in a bed_ How... how long have I been out?

[Baku]: I believe ye been out fer a good week er two. Well, actually... ain't nothin' good 'bout it since with ye here, we ain't been able to get back to Lin'blum. But no worries, might as well keep ye 'round. Ain't the first time that boy brought home a damsel in distress.

[Beatrix]: _sitting up_ I am not a damsel!

[Baku]: _fixing his spectacles _Oh, but ye sure have the body of a dame. _laughs heartily _I must say that boy has great taste in women, though I think ye should cover up. Zidane may be small, but his shirt is still a wee bit too big fer you.

[Beatrix]: ... _quickly pulls her blanket over her_

[Baku]: _snickering _I'll go tell that boy his woman's awake.

[Narrator]: The petite brunette slowly slips out of bed as soon as she the door closes behind Baku. She stumbles, but catches herself on a nearby wall. Beatrix takes in her surroundings, a dimly lit room with the only true source of light being the illumination of the moon through the window. The room was barren, containing only a bed and a lamp that hung above the room.

She gingerly walked towards the window opening at the other side of the room. The chilling breeze from the opening made the general pay attention to her state of dress. Beatrix was wearing nothing but a dress shirt that barely covered her legs. She immediately brought a hand to her face and panicked when she realized that her trademark eye patch was missing.

[Zidane]: Nice view...

[Beatrix]: _quickly turning around, a lock of hair falling in front of her _What?

[Zidane]: _smiling sheepishly _I mean the view, the way the moon reflects on Treno's water. It's nice.

[Beatrix]: You!

[Zidane]: _pointing to himself_ Me?

[Beatrix]: This is all your fault!

[Zidane]: Look lady, you could have just left me alone... but no, you had to go swingin' at me.

[Beatrix]: I am going to skin you alive.

[Zidane]: _places a folded pile of clothes on the bed _Can you at least get dressed? _smiling cheekily_ It's very hard... I mean difficult, for me to be afraid of you when your wearing nothin' but my shirt. Though, I must say that you look much cuter in that shirt than me.

[Beatrix]: _blushes _Get out of here you... you filthy pervert!

[Zidane]: Why? It's not like you got something that I've never seen before.

[Beatrix]: It's not proper for a lady to dress in front of a man.

[Zidane]: _smirking _It's also not proper to greet someone by blowing them up.

[Beatrix]: It's not proper to sneak a glance at a woman nude!

[Zidane]: Wait... it's not proper for me to be nude while looking at women or...

[Beatrix]: Get out!

[Zidane]: Fine, fine. Besides, I've already seen you naked _exits._

[Beatrix]: Out! _slams the door shut_

[Narrator]: Beatrix sighed in relief when she not only found that all her clothes and undergarments were on the bed but also her silk eye patch. Ignoring her sore limbs, she hastily dressed herself lest someone "accidentally" walk in on her.

[Blank]: _sitting on the window sill _So, what are you gonna to do?

[Beatrix]: _turns around startled _What is with all you men, do you all enjoy sneaking up on a woman?

[Blank]: _shrugging _Not really, it kinda just comes natural to us. _laughing_ To be sneaky that is, it's sort of expected of us.

[Beatrix]: And what do you mean, "what am I going to do?"

[Blank]: Even though the others don't know who you are, I'd like to think that I'm fairly well informed about the kingdoms... except Cleyra _laughing_. But what I mean is, you can't go back to Alexandria.

[Beatrix]: _eyes narrowing _Is that a threat?

[Blank]: Nope, just a fact. Rumor is that you deserted, right in the middle of the Blood Feud. That would be fine if you were just a regular soldier, but your the general and I doubt the queen would take kindly to you returning after losing in such a "disgraceful manner".

[Beatrix]: _murmuring _I... lost?

[Blank]: What was that?

[Beatrix]:_ distraught _I never lose!

[Blank]: Everyone's gotta lose sometime. So what are you gonna do?

[Beatrix]: _shakes angrily _I am going to kill that man.

[Blank]: _laughing _Who, Zidane? Good luck with that, everyone wants to kill him. I'd say you owe him your life, but seeing as he's probably the reason you almost died and the reason why you're gonna die, he probably owes you.

[Zidane]: _enters _Yo, there you are Blank. Marcus' lookin' for you, looked pretty mad too.

[Blank]: _pointing at Beatrix and Zidane_ You two never saw me _jumps backwards out of the window opening and into the water below._

[Zidane]: So, I guess that leaves just you and me _waggles eyebrows_.

[Beatrix]: You disgust me.

[Zidane]: Whoa lady, I'm just trying to brighten up the...

[Beatrix]: My name is Beatrix, remember my name. For eidolons sake, my name is Beatrix!

[Zidane]: Beatrix? Well, Beatrix, calm down. Why are you so angry all the time?

[Beatrix]: I think I earned the right to be angry.

[Zidane]: Whatever it is, I'm sure I can fix it.

[Beatrix]: I am most likely wanted for treason since my "disappearance", because you kidnapped me.

[Zidane]: Okay... maybe I can't fix it.

* * *

[Narrator]: Unbeknown to the Alexandrian general and the young thief, in the room below them, the Tantalus crew was holding an impromptu meeting.

[Baku]: So, what are we gonna do with the girl?

[Marcus]: I don't know, but Zidane seems to have taking a liking to her. So I say that we let her stick around.

[Baku]: We could do that, but I'm not sure we can trust the girl.

[Cinna]: Maybe we can ransom her off? She looks loaded, I mean did you see how expensive that eye patch looked?

[Blank]: You guys are all...

[Marcus]: Blank! You owe me 100 gil!

[Blank]: I had expenses to pay.

[Ruby]: I didn't know that prostitutes were charging so much now.

[Blank]: Shut up! I really did have expenses to pay.

[Cinna]: Since when have we ever paid for anything?

[Baku]: _laughing_ He has a point there Blank.

[Marcus]: So what did you spend my money on?

[Blank]: Information...

[Marcus]: From who?

[Blank]: _whispers_ From Gil...

[Ruby]: That four armed idiot? You can't trust a word he says.

[Cinna]: He once told me that a black angel would destroy the world.

[Marcus]: Really? He told me a clown would destroy the world and why'd you have to pay him?

[Baku]: _laughing _You just wasted Marcus emergency stash.

[Blank]: It's not a waste, this time I know he told the truth.

[Marcus]: Still, why'd you have to pay him? He's usually spouting off nonsense for free.

[Blank]: He said it would be a point of interest for all of us.

[Baku]: _seriously _What is it?

[Blank]: That girl that Zidane brought in... she's the general of the Alexandrian army.

* * *

[Narrator]: Zidane quietly closed the door behind him. The once proud woman that tried to kill him broke down before him. He pressed his forehead against the wooden door and sighed as he felt a pang of guilt. Zidane could heard Beatrix quietly sobbing. He walked downstairs, deep in thought, and saw the rest of his Tantalus "brothers" discussing something. He stopped near the end of the stairs to listen in on the conversation.

[Baku]: What is it?

[Blank]: That girl that Zidane brought in... she's the general of the Alexandrian army.

[Zidane]: _thinking _The general!

[Baku]: Oh ho! So she's probably worth a lot then, huh?

[Blank]: Most likely, but there's one small problem.

[Cinna]: What problem? How we're going to stash all that gil?

[Blank]: No, you idiot. She's the general of one of the strongest armies. She's rumored to have felled 100 men and I'm pretty sure she can kill us without her sword.

[Zidane]: _thinking _"I am most likely wanted for treason since my 'disappearance', because you kidnapped me"

[Ruby]: So why'd you bring it up?

[Blank]: I don't know, I'm trying to find a way for this to benefit us.

[Zidane]: _entering _Hey guys, I have an idea.

* * *

**Ms. Sweet T:** I'm sorry readers, it's been such a long time and I honestly forgot about the story. I was going to post this up a few weeks ago, but I kept getting writer's block.

**Capt. Acid Trip:** What she means to say is, "I'm completely inconsistent with my writing and I like to laze around for days at a time."

**Ms. Sweet T:** I did not mean that at all.

**Capt. Acid Trip:** That's how everyone's going to interpret it anyways.

**Ms. Sweet T:** You're a jerk!

**Capt. Acid Trip:** And you're short.

**Ms. Sweet T: **Well anyways, I'm hoping that my next update will be much quicker than this one.


End file.
